Show and Tell
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Screw Stripe, Craig knows exactly what twitch he's going to be talking about for show and tell. Creek fluff and some Style if you search for it.


"Now, children, who would like to show and tell first?" The teacher asked, smoothing her blonde waves with her long fingers. Within seconds, Craig shoved his right arm up and the teacher did her best to cover her surprise.

Craig Tucker never volunteered for anything. It was a solid fact, whispered from ear to ear between his classmates and even his teachers. But here he was, frantically waving his hand in the air like he was signalling for help, and wearing this massive shit- eating grin.

Mrs Laven composed herself and coughed once, sliding her palm over her mouth gracefully. She ignored Stan, Clyde, and the rest of the kids who had had opted to show & tell, and smiled at Craig.

"Of course. Come on up, Craig." The boy dropped his grin and adopted a solemn expression, marching to the front of the class. He opened his mouth, fingering his chullo flaps, and stared directly at one of his classmates. Tweek Tweak.

"For show and tell, I wish to talk about my best friend." Craig began, in a clear voice. Not unlike Kyle, his vocabulary, grammar and general way of speaking was much more advanced than the other adolescents his age.

Mrs Laven cocked an eyebrow justifiably. She knew well enough, from seeing dozens after dozens of drawings featuring Craig's Guinea pig, that Craig absolutely adored Stripe, and so assumed his show & tell would be themed on the said pet.

She smirked, in spite of herself. The boys' friendship was cute, she had to admit. In fact, she even had this weird sense that they would end up, well, together. Something about the way Craig seemed almost emotionless towards his other peers, but was the complete opposite with Tweek, and how all it took was for Tweek to be touched by Craig to calm him down, made her feel, know, they had more than just a friendship.

"Tweek is my best friend in the whole world." Craig carried on, and Mrs Laven's eyes latched onto him, still thinking about the boys. Tweek blushed as a few classmates turned to look at him, but kept his gaze firmly locked with Craig.

"Tweek is really funny, and I love spending time with him. He's up all night, every night, and that's ok, because I like talking to him all that time when we have sleepovers and such." He paused. "He has made sure to educate me on the reality and dangers of underpants gnomes, and taught me how to defend myself against them." He giggled, a nasally string of snorts Mrs Laven had never heard. "I haven't seen them yet, but I'll keep you posted!"

"He is also really nice, and it's no wonder lots of you like Tweek." Tweek's cheek went crimson as a few of his friends nodded at Craig's statement. "I know a lot of you are best friends too," Stan and Kyle exchanged looks, grinning at each other and having mutual fist bump. Mrs Laven closed her eyes, smiling. There was no doubt those two would end up together, either.

"And I'm sure you know how great it is. It's almost like having a girlfriend...except you don't kiss and stuff, because, ya know, that'd be gay." Mrs Laven mentally screamed as she saw the boy's cheeks tint red.

"I love Tweek," Mrs Laven felt like she was going to faint from the pure cuteness that was her second favourite student, just after Kyle.

"As a friend of course! And that is why he is my show and tell. He's really cool, and there is no one else sitting in this class I would rather want to be my best friend. Oh, maybe except Mrs Laven." Mrs Laven raised her eyebrows and the class all gave him freaked out glances. "If she doesn't give us spelling to revise, that is." He finished, giving her a sly grin. The class gave a sigh of relief and Mrs Laven chuckled.

"Well, thank you Craig, that was... very interesting." And with that Mrs Laven went on to give the kids a warm up exercise to Maths, dismissing the sighs a few pupils gave at not being able to share their show & tells. As Craig collapsed into his seat, he suddenly felt a tugging on the sleeve of his blue hoodie. He turned around to look at his blonde, twitching friend.

"Best friends - GAH - forever?" Tweek whispered, flinching as his tick attracted a few glances. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Stupid question. Of course." Craig turned back to his work without another word and Tweek, well, Tweek just sat there, perfectly still, smiling.

From that day on, and if you think further back, from the day they even met, the two remain close. They retain the strong bond they've always had, the small inkling in their minds that give them the odd sense they should be together.

Be it that they're lovers, best friends, friends, neighbours, acquaintances, or even enemies... They will never manage to remove the other out of their life.

And so when Mr Tucker wakes up to the blonde mess of curls scattered on his chest everyday, bony arms wrapped tightly around him, legs entwined, he can only think one thing.

Best. Soulmates. Forever.

* * *

***Ovaries explode* I love Creek so much! Sorry if I do too much of it... I swear I'll do some other couples. What ones would you like me to do? Tyde? Style? Kyman? Bunny? Candy? PM me about it!**

**Oh yes, and 'A Love Triangle' will be updated very soon, but please bear in mind my writing style is different from about a year ago. I have matured considerably, and so has my writing. In fact, I actually feel ashamed of my previous works, but just don't have the heart to delete them. So, I promise to update, but my writing will have a new tone.**

**Also, I kind of want to co-write a story with someone? I just think it would be really fun and a good way to make a few more friends in the fandom. If you're interested, don't hesitate to PM me :)**

**Sorry for such a long authors note! Reviews make me soooo #happy so go on because #yolo**

**...Sorry**


End file.
